ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamiko Noto
Mamiko Noto is a Japanese voice actress working under Office Osawa. She was born in the city of Kanazawa, Ishikawa, and graduated from Hokuriku Gakuen Senior High School. Filmography Anime *''Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2006)''- Sayoko Mishima *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007)''- Alice Gehabich *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2010)''- Alice Gehabich *''Bleach (2011)''- Haruko in Ep. 314 *''Case Closed (2001)''- Saki Yoshizawa in Ep. 260 *''Digimon Frontier (2002)''- Floramon in Ep. 4 *''Digimon: The Golden Digimentals (2000)''- Kokomon *''Fate/stay night (2006)''- Sir Bedivere in Ep. 24 *''Fruits Basket (2001)''- Unnamed girl in Ep. 11 *''Full Metal Panic! (2002)''- Shinji Kazama *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2003)''- Shinji Kazama *''Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (2005)''- Shinji Kazama *''InuYasha (2001)''- Rin *''InuYasha: The Final Act (2009)''- Rin *''Magical Doremi (2000)''- Nanako Okada, Sachiko Ijūin *''Magical Doremi Sharp (2000)''- Fujio, Nanako Okada *''Mega Man NT Warrior Axess (2003)''- Shūko Kido *''Mega Man NT Warrior Beast (2005)''- Shūko Kido *''Mega Man NT Warrior Beast+ (2006)''- Shūko Kido *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2012)''- Wilna Janisty *''Naruto (2002)''- Katsuyu *''Negima!? (2006)''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''PaRappa the Rapper (2001)''- Rosa Paddle in Ep. 7 *''Persona -trinity soul- (2008)''- Ayane Komatsubara *''Pokémon: Advanced Generation (2003)''- Akina *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007)''- Alicia's young self *''Sgt. Frog (2004)''- Angol Mois *''Trauma Center: New Blood (2007)''- Cynthia Kazakov OVAs *''Negima!? OVA: Haru, Natsu''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho''- Sachiko Ijūin *''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation''- Unnamed girl Anime Movies *''Digimon: The Golden Digimentals''- Kokomon *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler''- Rin *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island''- Rin *''Persona 3 The Movie: Spring of Birth''- Fuuka Yamagishi *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai''- Alicia's young self *''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future''- Ayumi Sakagami / Cure Echo) *''Rockman.EXE Hikari to Yami no Isan''- Shūko Kido *''Sgt. Frog the Super Movie''- Angol Mois *''Sgt. Frog the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess''- Angol Mois Video Games *''Galaxy Angel (2003)''- Kuromie Quark *''Lucky ☆ Star Moe Drill (2005)''- Hinata Miyakawa *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's: The Gears of Destiny (2011)''- Einhart Stratos *''Mahou Sensei Negima! Kagai Jugyō ~Otome no Dokidoki Beachside~ (2006)''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C. (2006)''- Shirley Ramsey *''Negima!? 3-Jikanme ~Koi to Mahō to Sekaiju Densetsu~ (2006)''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''Negima!? Chō Mahora Taisen Chū: Checkiin Zenin Shūgō! Yappari Onsen Kichaimashitaa (2007)''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''Negima!?: Chō Mahora Taisen Kattoiin, Keiyaku Shikkō Dechai Masū (2006)''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''Negima!? Dream Tactic Yumemiru Otome Princess (2007)''- Nodoka Miyazaki *''No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise (2010)''- Jeane *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Fuuka Yamagishi *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village (2007)''- Mystery girl *''Professor Layton and Pandora's Box (2007)''- Aroma *''Sgt. Frog: Meromero Battle Royale (2004)''- Angol Mois *''Sgt. Frog: Meromero Battle Royale Z (2005)''- Angol Mois *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006)''- Fuuka Yamagishi *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Fes (2007)''- Fuuka Yamagishi *''Sonic and the Black Knight (2009)''- Merlina *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)''- Jun Kazama, Unknown TV Commercial Narrations *''Animate'' *''Johnson & Johnson (2004)'' *''McDonald's (2006)'' Dubbing *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1''- Luna Lovegood (Evanna Lynch) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2''- Luna Lovegood (Evanna Lynch) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince''- Luna Lovegood (Evanna Lynch) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix''- Luna Lovegood (Evanna Lynch) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides''- Syrena (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) *''The New Batman Adventures episode "Growing Pains" (Annie (Francesca Smith)'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy''- Kitty Katswell (Grey DeLisle) Category:Voice Actors Category:Tekken Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 3 Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Mega Man Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Sonic the Hedgehog